Printers are common peripheral devices attached to computers. A printer allows a computer user to make a hard copy of documents that are created in a variety of applications and programs on a computer. To function properly, a channel of communication is established (e.g., via a network connection) between the printer and the computer to enable the printer to receive commands and information from the host computer. Once a connection is established between a workstation and the printer, printing software is implemented at a print server to manage a print job from order entry and management through the complete printing process. The printing software often includes a graphical user interface (GUI) that enables users to control the printing process. In high speed production printing environments, it would be advantageous to provide printing software that features visibility, automation and metrics for the efficient printing and finishing large amounts of orders in order to reduce wastes (e.g., time and paper waste).
Accordingly, a print scheduling mechanism is desired.